The Third Time
by truthordarren
Summary: There are three times Kurt Hummel saved Blaine Anderson's life: the day he met him, the day he lost his father, and the day he died.
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

_**A/N~**_

**This is a WIP. My first real fic but I have a lot of ideas for it. The first two chapters are basically prologue chapters! Since I'm new to this PLEASE give me constructive criticism!**

* * *

><p>There were three prominent times Blaine remembered in which Kurt Hummel saved his life.<p>

* * *

><p>The first was in November of 2011, Blaine's sophomore year of high school and his first full semester at Dalton. It was an average day, the sun was out, students murmured in the hallways, and Blaine kept to himself. The final class of the day had just let out and Blaine was headed down to Dalton Glee Club rehearsal was still remaining. He was loved by his Warblers, after all they were the closest thing to role models he had in his life. But he couldn't even bring himself to tell them that he planned to have his final rehearsal today. For some unknown reason, Blaine couldn't see past his past. It had controlled his life, even though the torment that still to this day made Blaine flinch at the touch was long gone. The physical pain was gone, but the emotional pain and fear would never leave. He was lost and scared, but that wasn't the thing that brought him to the state he was in. It was being tired. Blaine was constantly exhausted, with nobody or nothing to look forward to in the future. Blaine just wanted to be happy, or even more so than that to bring joy to somebody else's life. He wanted to matter. But he just didn't. And he rather just not be than to fail.<p>

It wasn't a surprise that when Blaine heard someone call out, "Excuse me," that he flashed back to the days to when anyone addressed him that it quickly turned into him being thrust into the wall. But when he heard those words, paranoia of maybe somebody knowing what Blaine had planned to do that also clashed with his fear and resulted in confusion. The only sensible thing Blaine could do was turn around and begrudgingly face whatever was going to come to him. After all, it was most surely going to be the last time Blaine would have to endure it. But when he turned around, Blaine didn't see a familiar face with concern for Blaine's grievances, nor did he see eyes raging with hatred that could not be contained, but he saw that same fear and that same paranoia in the beautiful boy's crystal green eyes. Blaine's heart instantly changed. The moment he saw the boy, he relaxed. Blaine felt at home and he didn't even know this kid. But in the midst of his beauty, Blaine also could see that he felt the same way Blaine did. Alone, scared, paranoid, and just waiting. Waiting for something better. Blaine had his epiphany. He didn't have to "not be", he could exist, and Blaine could bring happiness into this boy's life. Maybe the boy could bring happiness into Blaine's. Everything had changed and Blaine didn't know exactly what it was, but he was on the way to pure joy. As energy pulsed through his body for the first time in years, Blaine had a sense that everything wasn't so hopeless anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Time

_**A/N~**_

**Chapter Two/ Prologue Part Two. The focus of the story will start on the next chapter! I would still like constructive criticism! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>There were three prominent times Blaine remembered in which Kurt Hummel saved his life.<p>

* * *

><p>The second was in April of 2012, Blaine's second semester at McKinley High School, and shortly after his one year anniversary with his angel, Kurt.<p>

Kurt was the light of Blaine's life. He was the reason he was still breathing the perfectly warm spring air. He was the reason Blaine continued to laugh and to smile. He was the reason everything was okay. Kurt saved Blaine's life. Not just that day when they first crossed paths, but he gave Blaine a reason to keep going. He helped Blaine see the colors of nature, the greens of the trees, the blue of the sky, the pink in Kurt's cheeks, and the sunsets in the mornings. Blaine was colorblind before he met his angel and Blaine was perhaps the most appreciative man in the world.

In spite of all of this Blaine still had one shadow in his life: his father. Blaine strived his whole life to try to attain the standards of his father. He had maintained all A's in school for the entirety of his life, he was trained in acting, singing, and dancing and continued to perform in community theater along with glee at school, Blaine even played football until he dislocated his shoulder when he was attacked freshman year at that dance. Which brought Blaine to that word. The word that he couldn't see the burden in. The word that his father despised. The word which clarified Blaine's life in his own eyes, but ruined it in his father's eyes.

_Gay._

Blaine's mother really didn't let the word change her opinion of Blaine, but Blaine's father couldn't know that. See, to his father, that word ruined everything. It ruined the chances of an acceptable future. It prohibited a perfect, innocent grandchild. It prohibited a sweet, girl-next-door daughter-in-law. Until just recently it ruined a successful service in the marines, in his father's footsteps. It even caused Blaine to lose potential scholarships for sports, like the ones Blaine's father had. You see, getting attacked after attending a silly, high school dance was _Blaine's_ fault. He should have _expected_ it.

That's why Blaine couldn't let his father find out about his angel. For an angel of one man, could be fallen for another.

That's why Finn usually drove Blaine and Kurt back to The Hummel-Hudson house before they went on their dates.

But when Finn was sick with laryngitis, Kurt took it upon himself to pick Blaine up. Maybe that wouldn't have been a problem if Blaine didn't leave his phone setting on the kitchen counter. While Blaine was applying his daily dose of hair gel upstairs, his phone went off.

It read, "Hey! I'm on my way to get you! Finn's sick and couldn't take us back to my house today! See you soon! xo."

Blaine dropped his comb when he heard an angry roar screaming his name across the house.

He quickly ran down the stairs to see his phone in two on the floor and his dad more angry than he had ever been. Even more so than when he first heard Blaine mention _that word_.

"Why is another boy texting you 'xo', Blaine?" A face of confusion shot over Blaine's face. What was he even talking about?

"What are you even-"

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" His father was clenching his fists and he slammed his fist on the counter. Blaine jumped.

"Dad, I don't even know what you're talking about. I need finish getting ready. The guys and I are going to watch the game and-" This didn't make much sense. Maybe Kurt had sent him a text, and that's why.

"Don't lie to me," He proceed to shout. "You and that _boy_. You're not. I will not have that! Not under my house! It's an atrocity, it's a sin, and I will not tolerate it! It's despicable!" Blaine stepped back as he saw his father quickly stepping towards him, still clenching his fists. And as Blaine ran into the wall, he just cried. He let the tears finally run down his face. He couldn't look at the older man. He couldn't handle the disappointment that was sure to be stretched across his face.

Blaine, between gasps of air between sobs, barely managed to let out a quiet, "I-I I love him." And as he uttered the final word, he was stuck by a slap on his right cheek. Blaine didn't even touch it. Blaine didn't move. He once again flashed back to the attacks by the people he thought were his friends back in his freshman year. The punches, the slaps, the hatred in their eyes. The same hatred that terrified Blaine so greatly that he couldn't look into his father's equally hazel eyes.

There was an eerie silence for at least a minute. Blaine barely managed to look up to see his father staring at him. Surely, wondering where he went wrong, how he failed, and what he did to deserve Blaine. "As long as you _love _him, you can't stay here. I won't have an abomination discracing the Anderson name. When you want a family again, you'll leave him. But until that day, I don't want to see you here again. Don't come back again." Blaine couldn't look at him anymore. He fell to the floor and continued again with the tears rolling down his eyes, occasionally gasping for breaths of air. His father continued, "Now go." Blaine didn't move. "GO!" his father shouted again as he grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him up and shoved him towards the door.

Blaine ran. He didn't look at where he was going. He ran. He failed to notice Kurt walking towards him. And when Kurt called his name in a desperation Blaine had never witnessed before in his life, Blaine didn't notice the car approaching him.

He didn't notice it until Kurt hurled himself onto his Blaine to save him.

Kurt didn't notice the car driving off, leaving Kurt on top of Blaine in the middle of the road.

Kurt also didn't notice his dislocated ankle until after his lips collided with Blaine out of fear. Fear that he would lose him. And in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced , Kurt also started to cry. Kurt gracefully pulled out to take a breath, and looked into Blaine's eyes as he breathed heavily. He found himself entranced in his watery hazel eyes, his half-gelled dark brown locks of hair, and everything that was his angel. "God, Blaine, I love you so much." Kurt confessed to Blaine as he continued to cry in relief.

Blaine continued to cry but not because of his father, but for his love of Kurt. This was twice now that he saved his life. But he looked at Kurt, more beautiful than ever, and then he noticed his ankle.

"I love you too, but uh Kurt. Your ankle's broken."

Kurt looked down, "You would be right about that…"

They looked into each other's eyes and just started to laugh.

* * *

><p>The third time was the day that Blaine Anderson died.<p> 


End file.
